


.vi

by vivat



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivat/pseuds/vivat
Summary: Guardian lifted his hands to Drifter’s face, fingers touching just along the edges where their mask met their skin. He was warm, so warm, and it was a struggle for Drifter to focus on his words instead of pushing themself closer, until even the meager space between them didn’t exist. They managed it somehow.





	.vi

Guardian lifted his hands to Drifter’s face, fingers touching just along the edges where their mask met their skin. He was warm, so warm, and it was a struggle for Drifter to focus on his words instead of pushing themself closer, until even the meager space between them didn’t exist. They managed it somehow.

“Please,” Guardian said, his voice straining on the edge of a babble. “Can I? I want-- let me see you.” 

His eyes were wide, desperate and bright against the pink flush of his skin, so clear and full of want that for a moment Drifter couldn’t even move. They wanted to tangle their fingers into Guardian’s wild muss of hair; they wanted to wrap their hands around his neck until the only thing he could breathe was their name; they wanted -

Wanted to please him, they guessed.

It was an embarrassing thought, but it was one they couldn’t ignore, this time. So they placed their hands over Guardian’s larger ones (it was scary, almost, how it made them feel, as if he could crush their skull in one movement with the way he was holding it in his hands - or maybe thrilling would be the better word) and they nodded, just once. Guardian exhaled shakily, still wide-eyed, still staring.

The rough cloth of Guardian’s gloves scratched against the skin of Drifter’s face as he pulled their mask down slowly, slowly, and Drifter shuddered against the feeling of it, biting on the urge to squirm underneath Guardian where he’d pinned them to the bed in case he mistook the movement for protest. They weren’t completely successful. But Guardian didn’t seem to notice.

The feeling of vulnerability as Guardian studied Drifter’s face made them want to close their eyes, a makeshift shield against the expression of almost-hunger Guardian was wearing, but they couldn’t bring themself to. He brushed a gloved thumb across their cheek, over their lips, and they _really_ couldn’t stop the way their hips hitched against his. He tilted their face up just slightly.

The kiss ebbed. As if they were taking turns, passing it back and forth between their own expressions of need; the movement of Guardian’s lips against Drifter’s was languid, slow and insistent until the scrape of Drifter’s teeth on his skin spurred them both into something feverish and desperate. Breath came short for both of them, hot puffs of air against each other’s faces when they parted just for a moment, and Guardian began to trail kisses down the corner of Drifter’s mouth, to their jaw - Drifter’s breath hitched, only for a ragged gasp to catch in their ruined throat as he stopped to suck at the skin of their neck. They wondered if he could feel their racing heartbeat through his teeth.

They wanted more. Wanted to beg for it, or demand it, whatever would get it for them the fastest if only words ever worked right in their mouth. But they could attempt it at least, a broken, cracked wheeze that was the closest thing to speech they could produce anymore, the sound of which had Guardian looking up with the beginning of concerning creasing his brow.

“Is- too much?” he asked, sitting up just a little. “Do you want to stop?”

 _God no,_ Drifter thought. But hey. Actions speak louder than words.

Eyes narrowed, they arched their back to meet the line of Guardian’s hips, grinding against him with a slow, measurable purpose that had him exhaling heavily. That they were both still mostly clothed didn’t do much to muffle any of the sensations involved. The sense of triumph Drifter felt at the way Guardian’s eyes widened, shoulders shaking just slightly from supporting his weight, made the increasingly difficult effort it took to hold the simple position worth it. 

“Okay,” he breathed, so strained it sounded more like a wheeze- and then he pushed _down_ , pressing Drifter into the bed, cutting their shit-eating grin off into a keen as every feeling suddenly amplified, the intensity of it taking them by surprise. They pushed back just a little, more of a test than anything, and they quickly confirmed one thing: Guardian was heavy, solid and dense in many of the ways they weren’t and very much on top of them. There was very little ground they could take without him deciding to give it to them first. He pressed against them again as if to prove it. And then he didn’t stop.

They felt like they couldn’t breathe, almost. It was the same as it was after they’d just had a coughing fit, like no matter how much air they swallowed it would never be enough, hungry for something they couldn’t touch or see, but this felt good, nearly too good. Good enough that every movement was pulling small desperate noises from Drifter’s throat that they couldn’t quite control, and when Guardian brought his lips to Drifter’s neck, trailing more sloppy kisses against their pulse, they could feel his own breath coming hot and fast across their skin.

They fisted the back of Guardian’s tunic tight enough for it to tear if they hadn’t still been wearing their gloves. Both of them were close. Drifter didn’t want this to end yet - wanted to hold on, to keep going until there was nothing else, until it killed them. That wouldn’t be so bad, they thought. To die feeling _good_ for once.

But then Guardian’s teeth pressed into the skin of Drifter’s throat, and they choked on the electricity it sent shooting down their spine, and all they could do was hold on, hold on, hold on, until the moment the world would stop spinning and Guardian decided to let them go.


End file.
